


Perfect for me

by betweenyouandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Just a drabble, M/M, Manager! Liam, Model! Harry, Narry - Freeform, Rockstar! Niall, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenyouandi/pseuds/betweenyouandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes a moment, deliberates for a second what he’s going to say, how he’s going to say it. “What would you say if I wanted us to make this-“ he points between Niall and himself. “-official and, you know, public?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect for me

“You nervous?” Harry asks, coming to wrap an arm around Niall’s waist from behind. He pulls the blonde boy backwards, flush against his chest and leans a chin on Niall’s shoulder. 

“Hmm,” Niall hums, relaxing back against Harry’s chest. “Not anymore. Now that you’re here.” And Niall knows he's such a sap by saying that. Knows his fond is so transparent and showing but he doesn’t mind. 

It’s not like he’s ever been good at hiding his emotions anyway, always been a heart in his sleeve type of guy. Especially when it comes to Harry.

“Babe,” Harry coos in Niall’s ear. “That’s so sweet.”

He tightens his arms around the blonde’s waist, kisses his shoulder, then, his cheek, before loosening his grip. 

Niall pivots around to face the man he loves with all of his heart, and smiles at him. “Okay fine. I’m a bit nervous.”

Harry laughs fondly. Cups his face and draws the blonde in for one last kiss. He smiles into the kiss. “You’ll be great Love.” 

Niall yelps in a surprise then, as Harry’s hand drops down and gives a playful pet to his bum. And before Niall has the time to comprehend him and his actions, Harry steps out of his reach and exits the room. 

\--

Niall’s great, just like Harry’s predicted, acting like a proper rockstar on the stage. He loves the attention, having all eyes on him. He loves singing and playing guitar. He loves performing and it’s easy to tell how grateful and happy he is on the stage, based on the way his eyes are shining. 

First and foremost, though, Niall loves music. He loves it, breaths it. And Harry feels himself getting emotional over the fact that he’s allowed to be here, stand in the crowd and witness as his boyfriend’s dreams are coming true, finally. 

Harry’s so proud, he feels like exploding because of it. And it’s like the cherry on top of the cake, a perfect cake, which is this moment – Harry watching Niall perform in front of thousands of people – when Niall plays a song he’s written for Harry. 

Niall looks in Harry’s direction while he’s singing it, and Harry doesn’t know for sure if Niall can really see him because of the bright lights blinding him but he convinces himself so, anyway. 

\--

Harry waits patiently, once the concert is over, and the venue starts to empty. He knows there are many people who want to congratulate Niall, want to say their praises and give their hugs to him.

So, he waits, in the secluded area in the back of the stage, where he’s come after the show, and is met by some workers of Niall's team and the stage staff.

A woman comes to him, when he’s scrolling through the photos he’s taken of Niall. 

“Hi, you’re Harry, right?” She asks.

Harry looks up from his phone, takes in the woman in front of him. She’s dressed smart, hair tied into a tight bun and thick frames balanced on her nose. She looks very official, which alerts Harry a bit. 

“Yeah, hi. Who’s asking?”

The woman doesn’t seem to waver by Harry’s shortness with her. She extends her hand to Harry. “The model boy? Niall’s friend?” She asks further, getting her phone out of her bag. “My name’s Rita. I work for the Hello magazine. Would you mind if I ask some questions?”

Harry squints, a little. He doesn’t want to be rude, but. “I would. I’m sorry.” He stands up to leave, picking up his duffel and throwing it over his shoulder.

The woman gives him a dissatisfied look, then smiles, artificially. “Are you dating?”

Harry blinks at her, surprised by her straightforwardness. Harry’s professional though, knows what to answer – or better, what not to answer, when a journalist corners him. 

So all he does is smile at her, the corners of his lips hurting, as he says. “I’ve got to go now, but it was nice to meet you… Rita, wasn’t it?”

He winks at her, causing her stupid frown deepen, and rushes off the vip area. 

\--

Harry walks in Niall’s dressing room, when the blonde’s been tightly hugged by his manager, Liam. 

“Congrats brother. That was one sick show. I’m so proud of you.” He praises Niall, his voice muffled into the blonde’s shoulder.

“Couldn’t do a thing without you, Liam.” Niall says, with red cheeks and an embarrassed look on his face. He never knows how to take a compliment. 

“Oh, Harry- Hi, mate!” Liam says, as soon as he notices Harry barging in. He’s still holding Niall when he talks to Harry, looking over the blonde’s head. 

Harry acknowledges the pair with a short nod and a look. He takes his stuff over to the couch, drops his bag on the floor and drops himself on the couch. 

Liam and Niall share a confused look because, well, Harry’s barely ever short with people. And they both know for fact that Harry would never act short with Liam or Niall, one who he likes very much and one who he loves even more, if something weren’t seriously off. 

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Niall asks softly, putting space between him and Liam. 

Harry mumbles something incoherent into the couch pillow. 

Niall looks at him fondly, albeit a bit worriedly. He pulls Liam in for another hug, shortly, sending him off with a ‘talk to you later’.

Niall watches as the door clicks shut after Liam, leaving him alone with his oddly behaving boyfriend. The blonde walks over to the couch, pokes at the boy lying on it.

“What’s up Haz?”

Again, Harry just grunts something into the pillow.

Niall sighs, sits down on the edge of the couch. “Harry. Turn around. Please?”

And he has to wait for another while, until Harry does, turn onto his side and looks up to Niall. 

“You did good Babe. You were amazing tonight.” He says after a pause, face melting into a smile. 

“Thank you.” Niall says, smiling too. Then, he frowns. “But seriously, what’s up? Something was bothering you when you came in.”

Harry takes a moment, deliberates for a second what he’s going to say, how he’s going to say it. “What would you say if I wanted us to make this-“ he points between Niall and himself. “-official and, you know, public?" 

Niall raises his brows. “I’d ask what brought this on?”

“So, that’s a no then.” Harry concludes, his shoulders hunching.

“No.“ Niall argues, brushing the curls out of his eyes. “Was just wondering….” He watches, as Harry sits up, and loops arms around his neck, brushing their noses together. 

“Didn’t we agree on it being good for both of our careers?”

Harry nods. “Yeah, we did. But things have changed since then. We both have had our pieces of success. I mean, I’m the leading face of the new Topman campaign and you just wrapped up a sold-out show in the O2 Arena.

There may be people looking up to us. Young people. And what do we want to tell them? That you have to pretend straight to become successful? That’s shit, Niall, and you know it.” 

And Niall realizes, Harry has a point. Very good and well-reasoned point. He smiles, then pressing his smile against Harry lips. “Okay, let’s do it.”

\--

Harry’s hand is a tad clammy in Niall’s. And Niall knows his nervous, hell, he’s too. But they’re both smiling, widely.

It’s couple weeks after they came out together. Sneaky photos of them two on a date, holding hands over the dinner table and snogging against the wall while waiting a valet to arrive with their car, appeared on the Internet, leading it into a havoc for a while. 

Those sneaky, blurry photos, weren’t an accident though. It was a part of their strategy to help people ease into it- into the fact that Niall and Harry are in a relationship. It’s not ideal, how they need to be cautious because some people might have problem with them being gay, but as for now, they’re not that bummed by it. 

Because it all leads to this day – Niall and Harry doing their first red carpet appearance together, standing beside each other, hand in hand, feeling the happiest they’ve been in a long time. 

It feels good, freeing. 

“So, Harry. Are you proud of your boyfriend’s nominations? Think he’s going to win big tonight?” A press lady asks, reaching out to the pair from behind the gate. 

Harry’s smile grows. He glances Niall beside him, knowingly. This lady is sneaky, asking him to confirm that yes he and Niall are indeed boyfriends. They have yet to confirm it, although showing up to a red carpet together, basically clinging to each other’s sides, should make it pretty self-explanatory. 

Niall gives him a small, encouraging nod. So small, it’s goes almost unnoticed. But only almost. Harry lets go of Niall’s hand and wraps an arm behind Niall’s back instead. 

“Yes. I’m very proud of my boyfriend here. And I definitely believe in his chances to win big. Although he’s among very talented names.”

Niall just laughs, with his cheeks reddening. “Thanks Love.”

Harry stares at him, with so much fond. It’s almost ridiculous. He leans to press a kiss to his cheek, then whispering: “I’m your biggest fan, you know. I’ve always been.” 

\--

And when Niall wins big, even wins the award for the song of the year, which is like a dream come true to Niall, Harry hugs him. He squeezes a bit harder every time, getting a bit cheekier as the night goes on.

First award, a hug and a quick kiss on his cheek. Second award, a bit longer hug and a kiss on the lips. A slap to his bum as he turns to walk towards the stage. Third award, and Harry reels an overwhelmed looking Niall in for a proper snog, which causes the crowd erupt into a full-on ovation. 

Niall clambers up to the stage, breathless and his face red. Thanks his management, family, friends and the best boyfriend in the world- Harry. 

Harry smirks back at him, a bit breathless, as well. He feels his heart swell to its limits. 

And Niall takes his seat next to Harry a while later, after he’s been photographed with his awards in the backstage. He takes Harry’s hand into his, brushing a thumb over his knuckles. 

“You are such a menace.” He leans to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“You love it.” Harry whispers back, looking smug. 

Niall pulls back to look at him, to really look at him. Brows high on his forehead, before he nods: “I really do.”

Harry doesn’t say anything back. Just smiles, and accepts a kiss that Niall presses to his mouth. Everything in the moment feels freeing, so hopeful, and Harry cannot but dwell in it. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading x
> 
> (Kudos and comment, if u feel like it)


End file.
